


Призрак

by XMRomalia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Garrett loved Anders, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, and he made a mistake
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Почему Гаррет не присоединился к конфликту храмовников и магов? Где он был до того, как его призвал Варрик?





	Призрак

Спать не хотелось с Киркволла.   
  
Сумрак касался сознания, но нужного состояния дремоты ну никак не получалось достичь. Даже в моменты, когда удавалось свернуться клубочком на лежанке; подпереть кулаком щеку - никогда, никогда не приходило так желанное забытье. Даже на час, даже на минуту не удавалось забыть чужие искривленные гримасами ужаса лица, чужой взгляд, так и не сказанное «как ты мог». Это было странно, заставляло думать о плохих вещах, но... не долго. Никогда не удавалось зациклиться на чем-либо надолго. Искры меж пальцев в придачу больше не ранили врагов, а мягкое, нежно-голубое сияние не лечило раны. Может, думал он, все от того, что я больше не чувствую Справедливость. Может, все потому, что кусок памяти будто бы вырвали с мясом, но желания помочь это не умаляло, что бы ни было причиной.   
И как иронично, что человека, которому хотелось помочь сильнее прочих... он сам в это состояние и ввел.   
  
Тот, в конце-концов, словно птица без крыла. Унижен, обижен, втоптан в грязь всеми, кому не лень и не страшно скалиться в лицо человеку, что убил Аришока просто потому, что стоял за своих людей до конца. Ткань его одеяния потерта, и доспехи Защитника более не выглядели изящными, опасными, демонстрирующими нрав своего хозяина. «Защитник» - задушенный вскрик на устах смертников, а он сам - просто отступник, просто Изгнанник. Хоук стал тем, чего Андерс никогда ему не желал: человеком, которого нигде не ждут, которому и путь только, что в Серые Стражи. Именно в них... да вот на их беду - а, может, и на счастье - Хоук слишком живучий. Хоук слишком любил жить. Или привык? Или просто вдыхать терпкий, прохладный воздух и выдыхать его жарким - дело привычки; такой же, как закусить нижнюю губу при работе с бумагами, как хохотнуть в темени поместья с очередного письма имени «у вас не стоит ваш Орзаммар?»...   
Андерс вспоминал все это, и невольно тепло разливалось под рёбрами. Невозможное, живое тепло. Он улыбался, поправляя лямку походного рюкзака. Потемневшего бесславно от бездарного обращения целителя; в котором кое-где даже кармашки налились чернотой от пустивших сок трав, на которых банально не хватило холщовых мешочков.   
  
Воспоминания шли смутно. Хоук, кажется, всегда жаловался, что лямки натирают плечи. Всегда, но он же был совсем не против, когда на стоянках Андерс стягивал ремни и пропитанные потом с кровью ткани, обрабатывая и раны, и банальные мозоли, скользил по ним пальцами с синим огоньком на подушечках. В такие моменты целитель не мог не усмехаться с чужого взгляда - исподлобья, точно у нахохлившегося птенца - а после, пока Изабелла была занята разглядыванием очаровательного камешка, который ей принесла Мерриль, Андерс часто бодался тому лбом в висок. По-детски, по-кошачьи - и, кажется, Хоуку это нравилось.   
По крайней мере, он никогда не просил прекратить.   
  
Раньше. Так было раньше; до запаха пыли, что драл глотку и легкие. До чужих взглядов и вопля принца - убей его, убей, убей!..   
Смотреть в спину Защитнику не совсем приятно, но и подстраиваться под шаг Гаррета бессмысленно - он будто бы ускорялся каждый раз, стоило начать идти с ним вровень. Стоило шагать так же быстро, как он; скоро, как он. Это путало самую малость. К тому же - странно, еще более странно! - не было числа моментам, когда лекарь замечал в краткие минуты покоя не страх, но нечто... темное в чужих глазах. Карих, будто бы кора древней сосны. Печальных, точно у побитой собаки, и Гаррет редко отвечал на вопросы от него; при всех встречах банально игнорировал само существование Андерса. Одну комнату он заказывал - если, конечно, приходилось - в трактире; с одним столом, одним стулом и одной кроватью. Андерсу только и оставалось, что сидеть. Вспоминать былое и смотреть на повернувшегося лицом к стене Гаррета. На его спину и шрамы, которые - когда-то давно - были ранами. Теми, что он знал; теми, которые лечил.   
  
Забавно. И почему-то самую малость было больно глядеть на спящего Защитника, что не смог спасти ничего из того, что было важно. Для него, конкретно для него. Ничего из того, что Андерс разрушил собственными руками.   
Стоило ли оно того? Лекарь не знал, не был уверен теперь, когда звона Справедливости в голове не слышно. Он хотел счастья и свободы для магов... но ведь Хоук - маг. И он тоже.   
  
Андерс хотел хотя бы прядь отросших волос тому за ухо заправить, хотя бы чем-то выразить то, что он не со зла; что не хотел рушить то, что Хоук создал. Лишь желал - мечтал! - что данная жертва будет оправданной. Что на прахе будет стоять новый мир, в котором детей не будут отбирать у матери, где не будет ненависти, злобы храмовников...   
Но тот не слушал. Хоук уворачивался от пальцев и глядел - сухо, без ненависти. Разве что виновато немного, но лекарь правда не понимал - в чем вина Защитника? Его губы были сжаты в полоску, а пальцы держали посох так крепко, что после явно будут болеть суставы.   
  
\- Почему, Хоук? - Андерс спрашивал из раза в раз, из раза в раз, не слыша ответа, - Почему?   
  
Ныне же был вечер, полный запаха свежескошенной травы, не пепла. Тучи не предвещали ни простого весеннего дождя, ни бури; можно было расслабиться - знал Андерс, лишь на секунду вспоминая вещи, которым его обучил один из следопытов Стражей. Он стоял чуть позади, как обычно; Хоук же в один момент выдохнув устало, прислонив к дереву посох. Для него было делом пары минут размотать бинты на ладонях и, жмурясь, он начал разминать пальцы - медленно, копотливо, не обращая на Андерса и малейшего внимания. Лекарю это было лишь в плюс - игнорирование позволяло смотреть, наблюдать. Вспоминать чужие привычки.   
  
Хоук, как тот помнил, часто жаловался на боли в запястьях; на то, что раны время от времени плохо заживают... и как чертовски больно порой просто разжать ладонь, испещренную кровавыми мозолями. Андерс не упрекал его, ни разу. Никогда не глядел с отвращением на рваные порезы, не говорил ему очевидные вещи наподобие «магия крови - плохо!» и «ты не понимаешь, куда это может тебя завести!». Никогда, никогда; он лишь лечил, проводил пальцами по ранам без нажима, а после - целовал в лоб, точно ребенка. Не одержимому упрекать ястреба в том, что когти его в крови. Он и не делал этого никогда; Андерс обнимал, старался подарить тому и мир, и покой. Но почему тогда Хоук так отрешен, не желал не то, что обнять - на это лекарь даже рассчитывать не смел - но не желал даже прикоснуться, глянуть на него?   
  
\- Гаррет, - прошептал Андерс с тоской, глядя на мага, бывшего Защитника без какой-либо надежды, - почему так?   
  
Хоук в ответ смеялся. С горечью отчетливой, отвечая, может быть, впервые за ужасно долгое время:   
  
\- Потому что я безумный дурак.   
  
Было весьма прохладно, но Андерс все равно подавился воздухом; на секунду забыл, как это - дышать. Он глядел удивленно на Защитника, что игнорировал его существование столько времени. На того, кто злился, как он считал. Солнце едва-едва касалось горизонта в закатной мгле, а Хоук, подойдя к отступнику впервые за долгое время, тогда впервые не избегал и не пытался улизнуть от чужих касаний. Он брал руки лекаря, пахнущие миртом, в свои - тонкие пальцы в чуть узловатые, бледные в загорелые - и он бодался в них носом, лбом и губами - точно слепой котёнок, ищущий ласки. Держал большие пальцы на уровне пульса - и считал. Андерс думал, что тот считал.   
  
\- Ты должен отпустить меня, - он не знал, почему говорил такие слова, но пальцы как-то сами по себе легко скользили по чужим скулам в ласке минувших дней. Голос будто сорван, но Андерс ведь не кричал... - ты должен, Хоук.   
  
В этом было нечто большее, чем банальное желание обладать, иметь. Было желание защиты и защитить, не быть одним - но одновременно скользило и щемящее, глупое осознание: вместе быть невозможно. Никак просто, и одному Создателю ясно, почему.   
Андерс глядел, улыбался слабо, а после - с удивлением ощутил, как его резко тянут на себя, за локти. Целуют, кусают - безумно, резко, приятно и цепко. Держат крепко, будто бы тот этого заслуживал. Самим существованием; не потому, что он - маг, одержимый или целитель, но потому что он - Андерс.   
  
Почти как в ночь, когда маг не надеялся на открытую дверь. Как в ночь до этого, когда он и обрел, и потерял.   
Не поцелуй, а объявление поражения.   
Только вот... чьего?   
  
\- Ты готов? - Андерс спрашивал без надежды, когда Хоук чуть опешил, уткнулся своим лбом в чужой. Он обязан был это сказать; соскользнуть пальцами по предплечью, где красным вились рисунки.   
  
\- Нет, - выдыхал Хоук в ответ глухо, и лекарь не знал, когда тот успел достать кинжал. - Но лети.   
  
Андерс помнил этот кинжал. С неглубокой гравировкой; тот, что раньше использовался для магии темной, жуткой, липкой и пугающей. Тот, которым Хоук и убивал, и защищал; который так трудно было по вечерам отмыть от крови - чужой и Хоуковой, что бралась коркой на лезвии... Сейчас же кинжал тоже работал на славу - пропорол ткань, плоть, пустил мажью кровь... и, как ни странно, лекарь не чувствовал боли. Не ощущал, как кинжал заходит меж ребер, как ранит смертельно - осязал лишь странное, неясное дежавю, отдающее латунным привкусом на кончике языка. Ритмом чужого сердца на собственных пальцах.   
И тем, что чужие ладони сжимали его крепко - как в последний раз.   
Последний раз.   
  
Андерс успел лишь выдохнуть, лишь зыркнуть мягко взглядом не слепым, не голубым - но карим. Тем же, который однажды подарил ему утром; тем же, которым зыркал на Хоука в моменты наибольших проблем. Будто бы говоря - мы справимся, слышишь? Всегда справлялись. Кунари? Чепуха. Чокнутые маги и не менее чокнутые храмовники? Это все нам по зубам...   
  
Не в этот раз - Андерс откуда-то знал, что Хоук хотел это шепнуть. Тогда, под темным небом; в момент, когда принц требовал крови. Когда Мередит, Орсино - все требовали его крови. Усмешка сейчас же получалась сухой, и за секунду до того, как Хоук достал кинжал из раны, тот выдохнул, касаясь ладонью чужой груди - так, как делал в моменты кошмаров. Так, что Хоук его и любил, и ненавидел:   
  
\- Я всегда буду здесь, - тем самым тоном, что раньше прогонял кошмары восвояси. Что призывал, точно приманка - сейчас, когда тело обращалось несуществующим пеплом, развеянным много-много недель назад. С корабля - над морем, таким прекрасным и таким чистым. Хоук сделал это почти сразу после ухода и под одобрительный взгляд Изабеллы - пожалуй, она разделяла мысли о том, что кое-кто даже после смерти должен быть свободен. Точно птица, точно дуновение ветра:   
  
\- Я знаю, Андерс. - Хоук выдыхал без злости, опуская руки. У него есть неделя, может две перед тем, как тот вернется. Опять начнет ходить за спиной, зыркать непонимающе. Задавать вопросы, на которые нельзя дать ответа, и поднять ладонь, потереть глаза - пожалуй, не так и постыдно. - Я знаю.   
  
Была в этом какая-то ирония.   
Самая-самая маленькая.


End file.
